Heita
__TOC__ = Background = ---- Heita Zinnai (spelled as Jinnai in Big Bang Age) is a recruitable character in Big Bang Age and a playable character in Big Bang Beat and Big Bang Beat Revolve. As "a man aiming to be a man" and one of the students seeking to fight against Agito of the Dark's reign of terror, Heita is one of the first students to join Rouga Zanma, becoming one of the Wolf Fang Brigade's founding members. Heita is excitable and determined to become stronger, and to win the heart of his and Rouga's class representative, Sanae Hibiki. His overall weakness makes it difficult for him to win in most fights he finds himself in; however, his determination to see his goal through is practically unmatched, and he will get up no matter how many times he's knocked down. = Special Abilities = ---- Aim to be a Man! (D) Heita poses with his thumb up, and grins. * Adds a star just above the B-Power meter, up to a maximum of three. * When Heita's Big Bang Mode meter times out, one star will be deducted from his stock if any are present, and his Big Bang Mode will stay active. = Move List = ---- Normals 5A 80 damage - % proration 2A 100 damage - % proration jA 150 damage - % proration 5B 320 damage - % proration 2B 400 damage - % proration * Hits low. jB 400 damage - % proration 5C 700 damage - % proration 2C 700 damage - % proration * Launches. * Jump cancellable. jC 600 damage - % proration *Knocks down opponents in the air. Command Normals Mawashi Keri (Turn Kick) (6A) 500 damage - proration A high kick to the face. Launches, but doesn't hit overhead. Specials Otoko no Tamashii (Man's Spirit) (236A) 700 damage - proration Heita fires a green fireball. *Does not travel full screen. Heita Kick (214A) 600 damage - proration Heita does a flying jump kick attack. *Super cancellable. *Hits overhead. Heita Shoot (j.214A) 700 damage - proration Heita performs a dive kick. *Has a large vertical hitbox. Otoko Taikuu (Man's Anti-Air) (623A) 900 damage - proration Heita performs a spinning rising uppercut. *Can also be performed in mid-air. Konjou Hashiri (Gutsy Dash) (63214A) No damage '' Heita runs forward. * After start-up, can brake with A, cancel into Otoko Taikuu with B, cancel into Otoko Knuckle with C, or throw with AB. '''Otoko no Knuckle (Man's Knuckle)' (41236C) 500 damage - proration Heita performs a dashing straight punch. *Super cancellable. *Has projectile invicibility. *Wallbounces aerial opponents. Zinnai-ryu Nidan-Mawashi (Zinnai-Style Double Turn) (63214C) 785 damage - proration A short dash followed by two roundhouse kicks. *Second hit launches. Supers Heita KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK! (214D) 1400 damage - proration Heita performs a longer ranged Heita Kick. * Once hitstop is over, can combo into j.214D with proper timing and extra B-Power gauge. Zinnai-ryuu Tenkuukyaku (Zinnai-Style Heavenly Air Kick) (j.214D) 1300 damage - proration Heita performs a stronger Heita Shoot. * Can cancel into from 214A. Zinnai-ryuu Rising Dragon (Zinnai-Style Rising Dragon) (623D) 1460 damage - proration Heita performs a two-hit Otoko Taikuu. * Can cancel into from any standing/crouching basic on contact. Big Bang Break Juunen Knuckle (Decade Knuckle) (41236ABC during Big Bang Mode) 6000 damage - proration Heita puts his hand up, creating a short-range burst centered around him. If the opponent is close enough, he hits them with a powerful punch. * Reduces Heita's life to 1. = Tactics = ---- General Strategies Heita isn't the total joke that he was in Big Bang Beat anymore, but even with a number of improvements to his game he still takes some time to use effectively. His normals have average range, but he can go into combos as quickly as anyone else in the cast once he confirms a hit; 41236C and 63214C are both good enders for combo strings, though the Knuckle is a little less safe than the double kicks. His fireball has pretty bad recovery, but is OK for stopping an enemy cold at a moderate distance, and if 214A is worked into a combo, it' s a good setup for the j.214D super. 63214A is surprisingly one of Heita's best moves when used appropriately, as it has 1-hit autoguard to let him get in close. Once he's there, his options are based entirely on the situation but are generally flexible enough for him to do something good. As far as supers go, 214D on the ground is basically Heita's best bet for finishing off a string. 623D is a bit difficult to work into combos unless the opponent is close, and j.214D is a bit tricky due to its semi-steep angle of descent but is a strong finisher for air combos. Of all the characters in the game, Heita is likely the one that reaps the most benefits from Big Bang Mode, since it transforms him into the super-powerful Super Heita. His normals and specials become much faster, and with the unlimited super meter of Big Bang Mode, he can put his powered-up supers to devastating use. What makes Big Bang Mode even more useful for Heita, and even worse for his enemies, is the fact that he can use his B-Power taunt to extend its duration, up to a maximum of three times. A good Heita with one star and a Big Bang Mode in the wings is simply dangerous; two or more stars and the round can effectively be called lost for the opponent. Combos 5B>5C>63214C>5C>2C>j. B>623C Damage: 2678 5B>5C>214A>j. 214D>2A>2C>j. B>623C Damage: 2026 5B>5C>63214C>5C>2C>623D Damage: 3014 5B>5C>2C>214D>2B>5C>2C>j. B>623C Damage: 2407 5B>5C>63214C>63214A>wait 5C>63214A>wait 5C>63214A>wait 5C>link 5C>623D. 5831 damage on Manbo for only one meter. Corner only. Probably his optimal corner bnb. The "wait 5C" notation is meant to be the 5C follow-up to his 63214A (which also has a 5A and 5B follow-up). 5B>5C>63214C>63214A>wait 5C>63214A>wait 5C>63214A>wait 5C>63214A>5B>J623C - 5214 damage (on Manbo/Hanny). Character Specific 5B>5C>63214C>5C>63214C>63214A>5B follow-up>623C(air, corner only) Damage: 3180 5B>5C>63214C>5C>63214C>623D Damage: 3346